There's a Fine, Fine Line
by RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: "Jimmy?" Rachel whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. "Jimmy when are you coming back?" "I'm not sure Rachel, things have gotten really difficult," Jimmy answered back. "I really miss you." "I miss you too," she choked out gripping the phone as tight as she could. "I-" she looked down, biting her lower lip. "I don't know how much longer I can go without you." English Names.
1. There's a Fine, Fine Line

So the italicized part is a song from the

musical Avenue Q.

The song is called A Fine, Fine Line.

My favorite song in the musical.

Please check it out.

* * *

_There's a fine, fine line._

_Between a lover, and a friend._

"Jimmy?" Rachel whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. "Jimmy when are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure Rachel, things have gotten really difficult," Jimmy answered back. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too," she choked out gripping the phone as tight as she could. "I-" she looked down, biting her lower lip. "I don't know how much longer I can go without you." She let out a cry. She looked up at the pouring rain.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Rachel."

"How do I know that?" She cried more. "Jimmy, tell me right now." She choked out, her heart sinking. "No I don't knows, or as soon as possible, just yes or no." She looked down, tears falling onto the torn phonebook. "Are you coming back?"

"I," he spoke softly, she could feel her heart beating quicker.

"No I don't knows Jimmy," She choked out again, her breathing getting faster.

"I don't know," he spoke to her, her world came crashing down.

"If you can't even answer me with a straight answer, then I can't trust you to come back."

"Rachel, I just don't kn-"

"Stop it," She yelled through the speaker. "I'm tired of your answers, I'm tired of never knowing if you're alive or not." Her hands were shaking. "I'm sorry Jimmy, I just," She bit back her tears, trying to sound strong. "I can't do this anymore."

_I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._

"Ra-," The phone was slammed into it's receiver. Rachel stood there, arms out stretched, touching the glass, causing it to fog up. Her head laid low, slumped over. Tears were streaming down her face. She choked and gagged, catching on every breath she took.

_For my own sanity, I've got to close the door._

_And walk away._

"Dammit Jimmy," She choked out, standing, her knees shaking. "Why can't you just come back?" She opened the door slowly, still hanging her head low. "Why can't you see how much it kills me inside that you're not here?" She slowly walked up the stairs to her home.

She walked into the dark apartment that was her dad's office. Richard laid slumped over in his chair, snoring loudly. Rachel slowly pulled a blanket over him.

"Rachel," she heard a voice speak from across the room. "Have you been crying?" She turned to face Conan

"No it's just raining outside." She balled her hands into fists. "You should go to bed Conan. You have school tomorrow." She walked past him, projecting a depressing aura. As she turned into her room, Conan looked down, a tear dropping to the ground.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

* * *

A knock woke Rachel from her barely there sleep. She wiped her face and walked slowly to the door, trying not to trip on her wet clothes. She had just stripped them off and crawled into bed with her bra and panties.

"What Conan," she murmured, slowly opening the door. She looked up at the man with the familiar face.

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between a lover, and a friend._

"Jimmy?" she whispered as the man shoved his lips against hers. His lips were warm, tender, and real. He clasped his arms around her bare waist, making her quiver, He pulled away from Rachel, looking in her blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Jimmy murmured, kissing her again. Rachel pressed up against his warm body, flames of love and lust igniting her heart. His hands pressed harder into her back. She kissed him harder, her heart racing. Jimmy's tongue swiped across her mouth. She opened her lips slowly, allowing his tongue passage. Their tongues intertwined and played with each other.

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between reality and pretend._

Jimmy pushed them towards her bed, gently laying her on her back. He broke the kiss, looking into her eyes again.

"Jimmy," she whispered again, tears brimming her eyes. She choked on her tears. "You bastard." She slapped him across his face, the sound echoeing through the room.

_And you never know till you reach the top_

_If it was worth the uphill climb._

She shoved her lips up against his again, grabbing tufts of his hair, pulling him down on top of her. But as she did so, a different sensation filled her body. She broke the kiss. "I'll be right back." She pushed him off of her.

"Rachel, I have to tell you something."

"You can tell me when I get back." She walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between love, _

"Alright Jimmy, what did you have to tell m-." She looked around her empty room. Her stomach twisted and turned. "Jimmy?" A not laid on her bedside table. Her sheets still warm from where he sat only moments ago. She picked it up slowly and read his chicken scratch.

_Rachel,_

_I'm sorry to leave you again_

_but, I'm on this really big_

_case and you're in danger,_

_everyone I love is in danger._

_I need you to wait for me. I_

_will solve this case. I want _

_to be with you._

_I miss you Rachel, please_

_understand that._

_Also, I'm closer to you than_

_you think._

_Jimmy_

"God dammit Jimmy," Rachael whispered, tears streaming down her face. She crinkled it up and threw the note in the trash. She dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. She ran out of her room, not bothering to notice that Conan was still awake. She ran out of her home, into the pouring rain. "I can't stand this game anymore." She ran to the gates of Jimmy's house, clasping onto the bars as tight as she could. She looked into the dark and desolet house. "I hate you Jimmy Kudo."

_And a waste of time._


	2. The More You Love Someone

Rachel fell to the ground, her legs being so weak. The rain poured down, hiding the tears streaming down her face. 'Why won't you come back Jimmy?' She wiped her face and stood back up slowly. She walked back down the street slowly, looking down at her shoes.

_The more you Love someone._

"Rachel?" She heard someone speak from farther down the empty sidewalk. She looked up seeing the face of a friend, a good friend, a friend she hadn't seen in so long. "It is you. What are you doing out here in the rain?" He walked closer to her, as she wiped her hair from her face.

"I," she stuttered with her words. "I just wanted to know if Jimmy was back yet." She looked down again, more tears streaming down her face. "I miss him so much."

"I wish I could help you Rachel, but even I don't know exactly where he is," Harley exclaimed, pulling Rachel into a hug. She cried into her chest, clasping her arms around his waist.

"I'm done waiting for him. I just can't stand it anymore," she choked out, grasping Harley tighter. "Wait." She looked up at Harley. "Why are you even here?"

_The more you want to Kill him._

"Oh, well," he let go of her and rubbed the back of his head, a small smile spreading across his lips. "I just got off a bus. I needed to talk to your father about a case he could work with me."

"Oh," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "I see, well he's asleep right now. Do you, uh, want to still come up to the office?"

"Yeah, sure," he started to turn to walk away. "So what has Jimmy done now?"

"He's just never here. I can't stand not seeing him everyday. Sure he calls but, that's just not good enough anymore," she tried to stand up tall, she didn't want to feel so small next to Harley. 'How long had Harley been attractive?' "I'm just done with waiting."

_The more you Love someone._

_The more he make you Cry._

"Ah, I see," Harley said, climbing the stairs up to the office, following behind Rachel. "Well, Jimmy does love you, you know that right. If he didn't he wouldn't bother calling to begin with."

"I know, but he won't even tell me where he is," she clenched her fists, walking towards her door. You can just sleep in here if you want. I probably won't get back to sleep tonight." Harley followed her. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Ah, Yeah sure, whatever you got," He said, sitting down on her bed. She walked out of the room, giving Harley a chance to investigate why she was really sad, and truly depressed. He stood up slowly, trying not to make the springs give away that he was moving from his spot. He would only have a few minutes to look around so where should he begin? The air of the room, a sort of musky aroma filled his room, suggesting that a man, other than Harley had been in her room. Richard? No this was a younger man's cologne, not one Richard should be wearing. It was stronger around the bed which meant he had spent more time on the bed then anywhere else on the room. Now who would be in Rachel's room, on her bed, with a cologne that Harley would consider to wear, but didn't preferably like it.

Jimmy.

So how did Jimmy pull of being in Rachel's room? Especially looking like Jimmy? Also, did he somehow get lucky? Is that why Rachel was sad, did they do something to upgrade their relationship and he left her. He walked around the room more, looking at her desk. A notebook laid open, a page just recently torn, and quickly by the way it was torn. So, why was it torn quickly? Rachel wrote to Richard why she wouldn't be in her room if he come in to tell her something. No, that just wouldn't happen. A message from Jimmy maybe? Trying to explain why he was gone? That's a possibility. So, where is it? Harley walked around the room some more, trying to see if there was a note laying anywhere in the open. Wait, if Rachel is depressed, and somewhat angry that would mean that she wouldn't want to keep the note right?

Yes.

He walked towards the trash bin, a crumpled up piece of paper, he opened it back up, revealing a note from Jimmy, written quickly, and folded accordingly, her name written in his scrawl. 'So this is why she's fed up with it. They slept together and he had to leave again. But why did he have to leave.' He heard the footsteps of Rachel approaching the door. He quickly crumpled the paper back up and threw in the trash while he sat slowly back down on the bed.

"I got you some orange juice, is that okay?" She spoke walking through the door with a two small glasses of OJ.

"That's fine, so are you really done with Jimmy?" He looked at her blue eyes, seeing how the words effected her so badly.

_The more you Love someone._

_The more he make you Crazy._

"Yes," she choked out again, sipping a drink of her OJ. She handed him a glass, and he took a sip.

"Well, I don't think you should yet." He talked back to her, as she scooted closer to him, probably feeling the need to be closer to someone.

"Why not," she turned toward him, being only inches from his face. "Why should I wait for someone who comes in the middle of the night, shows me how he feels then leaves?"

Harley tried to talk, but couldn't find any good words to use for Jimmy's sake. "I don't really know."

"If a girl you really liked, came up to you kissed you, said they were sorry for leaving you, then left again. Would you easily forgive her?" She looked at him, at his lips.  
"Well, the girl I like is completely in love with this other guy so, it would never happen." Harley spoke, looking down at his OJ.

"Really?" Rachel questioned her eyes narrowing. Harley is actually in love with someone. How is that possible? 'Well think about it Rachel, it's not like he's a robot.'

"Yeah, she works with me on cases sometimes with her dad. Always seems to help whenever she can." He spoke again looking at Rachel, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "She's a karate champion and has long brown hair." He gently grabbed stands of her hair, pushing them behind her ear.

"Uh," Rachel muttered, looking down on her OJ. 'So Harley likes me?' "What's her name?"

"I thought I was being obvious." He got closer to Rachel, causing her to flip out silently in her mind. "I like you, Rachel."

"I-" Rachel whispered, as Harley's lips slowly caressed hers. They were warm, and full of spark. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She broke away from the kiss. "But what about Katie?"

"She," He looked down. "She doesn't like me anymore. I said some really stupid things to her."

"But, if you love her why would you do this?"

"I, I like you too Rachel." He looked back up to her. "She doesn't even talk to me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure if you explained she would understand." She looked at Harley, at how hurt he was talking about her.

"I just, I don't know if I can."

"I'm sure she'd understand," Rachel spoke, grabbing Harley's hand and squeezing it tight. She looked into his blue eyes as he slowly warmed up to the idea of having her back in his life again.

"Thanks Rachel," he smiled and she smiled with him. "But Rachel, don't give up on Jimmy just yet. He'll come back."

"I would love to believe that."

_You were finding Love._

_He was also bringing Sorrow._

"Just trust me Rachel, he'll be back. He's closer than you think." Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by he's closer than you think? Do you know where he is Harley?"

"No," Harley stuttered out, trying to be nonchalant about knowing where Jimmy is. "I was just saying that, he's in your heart."

"Fine, I'll wait, but I won't wait forever."


	3. Chapter 3

This story is complete. I really wanted them to get together and have sex, but I just can't make a part leading up to it. I'm sorry. I love you all.


End file.
